breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Rainbow Factory 6 Part 1: Escapees!
Breath: Rainbow Factory Series by:''' '''Jacket Mike and CalasanX Episode by: CalasanX A few months later… Skyblack stood in the break room, waiting for the coffee to brew. He still needed to fix that sign on the outside of the door; it’d fallen off after the last time he fixed the wall from one of Ponytastic’s little misadventures in theoretical chemistry. The night terrors were still a constant bother, but they too had gotten lighter in some ways. Still, he couldn’t help the feeling that something similar was going to happen soon… He had just gotten off his latest shift. It seemed more and more like they were getting longer nowadays, but the headaches were much less frequent. When they did strike, usually he found he wouldn’t be standing for long. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee, putting in some sugar and creamer. He had stopped drinking it just pure black so that he could keep himself up longer. He was about to take a sip when the alarm went off. “Attention! We have resources attempting to escape the factory! This is not a drill! Attention! We have resources attempting to escape the factory! This is not a drill! Rerouting all power to emergency backup system!” The lights went off in the break room, exchanged quickly for the emergency power lights. Skyblack quickly began moving out into the main factory. Rainbow Dash stood in front of Pipe Gauge, Ponytastic, Hyper, and Fluttershy, barking instructions. He joined the group. “I want them found now! Not fifteen minutes from now, not after lunch, now!” She noticed Skyblack. “Excellent! Pipe Gauge, you go with Fluttershy and Skyblack! Hyper, you and Ponytastic split into the underarm of the factory! Find those fillies!” She sped off straight afterward. Lavender’s Perspective Lavender Fall looked around with her friend, who was still shaken with fear. Her friend was a colt, by the name of Little Mac. At his hooves sat the body of one formerly insane pony, the mare’s skull crushed in by his hooves. The name tag on the lab coat read “Contrail.” “Ah… Ah… keeled somepony!” “Will you keep it down?! They might catch us!” She whispered sternly to him. “It doesn’t matter anymore. We have to go. It was either her or you.” Lavender looked around. It was then she noticed something peculiar. A large metal door, labeled “Maintenance Tunnel! In case of emergency, do not enter, as there is no backup power in the tunnels.” Convenient. “Mac.” He was shaken from his daze for a moment. “Ya?” “Look.” “We could get out from there!” “Just what I was thinking.” With that, they made a run for it, opening the metal door and heading into the tunnel. Hyper’s perspective The dark purple mare stepped around the corner, flashlight in hoof. That’s when she noticed… “Sweet Celestia!” She ran over, Ponytastic following close behind. The corpse of Contrail stunk more than she usually did. “Oh my Luna… They killed him… Her! I mean her!” She had glared over to Ponytastic on that comment. Provided that Contrail was insane and annoying, she still deserved some respect over the fact that she used to be a stallion. Hyper sighed, and glanced around. Hunting fillies was not something she had planned for her day. But then she noticed… “Oh, fuck.” The door leading to the maintenance tunnels was wide open. She immediately phoned her walkie talkie. “Skyblack. Pipe Gauge! Fluttershy! Come in!” “This is Sky.” “It’s Hyper! Get down here!” Skyblack’s Perspective The three traversed to Hyper’s location. Three hours had already passed in the now massive factory. It had now been built to over seven floors; a maintenance tunnel laying on each one and traversing downward in a maze like structure full of pipes and other quandaries. “Thank Luna you guys are here! They got Contrail!” “They what?!” Skyblack was stunned, even more so when he noticed the pile of blue flesh lying on the floor to entrance of the tunnel. “But that isn’t why I called you down here. I think that the resources went into the maintenance tunnel. Sky, you still have your flashlight?” “Yeah.” “Good, because we’ll need two to traverse it safely.” Skyblack turned the flashlight on, and the five went into the tunnel. Pipe Gauge spoke. “Keep your eye out for the pipes and vent lines. They’re spread all over the place, you don’t want to-“ BONG! The interruption caused him to turn him to his gaze behind him. Skyblack laughed on the inside when he saw Ponytastic lying on the ground, clutching his head in a comical way. A pipe the other four had just ducked under stretched across the tunnel into the walls. The stallion stood back up. “Sorry.” They kept moving throughout the maintenance tunnel, flashlights shining ahead as they ducked pipes and jumped over vent lines… Lavender’s Perspective They trotted slowly down the maintenance tunnel, Lavender’s horn shining brightly. She had been fortunate that a little magic accident had knocked out the kidnapper ponies that had gotten them in here in the first place. The only issue was… now they needed a way back out. She found herself dragged to the side, behind a pipe as Little Mac’s hoof snuffed out her horn. “Somepony’s comin’!” She peeked out above the pipe just a slight bit. Five ponies, an earth pony and four pegasi, stood looking about. “Look everywhere. This area is slightly bigger than the rest; they’re probably hiding in here somewhere.” Shit. Lavender knew already that they were going to be found. They were officially screwed. She looked over to Little Mac. He knew too. But he winked at her, like he had some kind of plan. The black earth pony and the dark green Pegasus came up to the pipe. They were about to look over as Little Mac lifted his back hoof and… He kicked the pipe, hard enough for it to break, slamming it into the black pony’s head. He stumbled backwards as the dark green Pegasus fell over, only for the two to stand back up in almost an instant. “RUN!” Lavender didn’t light her horn. The two fillies began running as fast as possible as the other five ran behind them. Suddenly, the dark purple mare began flying, and gaining speed. She began gaining on them at an incredible rate. Lavender knew what she had to do. She lit her horn back up and… BOOM! The maintenance floor collapsed under them, pipes flying down with it, knocking out the mare. The two fillies fell a floor below. The other four suffered an unknown fate. She help Little Mac up, hoping he wasn’t injured. “Ah’m okay.” “Good, let’s go!” With that, they ran off into the darkness. Skyblack’s Perspective “Shit…” He stood up, rubbing his head, only to fall back over. Hyper Flicker had also stood, along with the others. Fluttershy and Hyper hoisted him up, and Pipe and Ponytastic picked up the flashlights. Pipe Gauge’s wing was clipped; Ponytastic had a busted lip and minor injuries, and his glasses were broken. “We need to stop for a moment. Let’s get back to the break room.” With that, they went off. Click to see part 2: Breath: Rainbow Factory 6 Part 2: The New Plan Category:Rainbow Factory